With Every Ounce of My Being
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: When put in a tough situation, it's not uncommon to feel a little insecure. Sometimes, we just need a little reassurance.


The decision to have a baby, was not a difficult choice to make. The women were not concerned with the costs of concieving, or the costs of actually having and caring for a baby. The baby was born June 14th. Beca lost her job on July 21st.

For the past three years, the women had been living on mainly Beca's income. The DJ made more than enough to cover the bills and the luxury items they desired. At least that's the way it _was_. A hot, new internet sensation took Beca's place. Her record label threw her aside to get their hands on the newcomer.

Aubrey had been working part time in the local coffeeshop just to keep herself from going stir crazy. They hadn't previously needed the money, but Aubrey hadn't wanted to sit at home alone all day.

Fortunately, before everything fell apart, they had managed to get the hospital bills paid. Now, it was just a matter of keeping the house paid off and food on the table.

Beca had just gotten home from a gig. The DJ's job had devolved into picking up freelance gigs wherever she could. Usually, the pay wasn't much, but it would at least cover the essentials.

Beca opened the door quietly. It was now past 11:30, and she knew the blonde was asleep. What she wasn't expecting however, was for the blonde to be asleep on the couch with little Payten layed on top of her chest. Beca gently kneeled next to her sleeping wife.

When Beca pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, babe," Beca whispered, careful not to wake the baby.

"Hey. Did you just now get back?" Aubrey asked, getting up to lay Payten in the bassinet positioned next to the coffee table.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed," Beca said, while watching Aubrey stretch the muscles in her back.

"Excellent idea," Aubrey yawned as she moved towards the bedroom.

Beca moved towards the bassinet to pick up her daughter so she could carry her to the nursery. As she layed the sleeping infant down in the crib, she kissed Payten's forehead and quietly left the room after turning on the monitor.

The next morning, Beca had to be up early, as she had a gig at some rich kid's birthday party. Aubrey was on maternity leave so continued sleeping, enjoying the much needed rest. Payten tended to eat smaller portions, thus she needed to eat almost hourly. Since Aubrey was breastfeeding, Beca couldn't exaclty help out much at night.

While searching, the cabinets for something to eat for breakfast, Beca gave up seeing that they were out of everything. All they had was a little bit of bread and Beca decided to save that for Aubrey, seeing as how the nursing mother needed all the nutrients she could get.

Beca walked out the door with nothing more than a glass of water and a granola bar.

By lunchtime, Beca was starving. The party had a buffet table, but Beca knew it was off limits to staff. Aubrey called at 12:30.

 **"Hey honey, how's the party going?"**

"Horrible. The kids are brats and the parents aren't much better."

 **"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad. There's gotta at least be good food."**

"Yes, but it's totally off limits to staff," Beca replied while setting another track to play. Beca sighed, "At least this job pays good."

 **"Too bad we wont see any of it. The house payment is due, and we are completely out of food."**

"Text me a list and I'll stop on my way home."

 **"Okay."**

Beca heard a muffled crying through the line.

 **"I gotta go, Babe. Payten just woke up and is quite cranky."**

Beca smiled a tender smile and a dude that had been checking her out the entire time gave her a weird look. Beca discreetly flipped him the bird. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

 **"I love you, too. Bye."**

"Bye," Beca responded before hanging up. She looked at the time on her phone. _Only two more hours._ Beca sighed forlornly.

Standing, in the checkout line at the grocery store was by far Beca's least favorite thing to do. By the time, she actually reached the register, she was beyond aggravation.

The happy smile on the cashier's face made Beca want to punch him.

As he rang up the groceries and racked up the bill, Beca wanted to scream in frustration. With the house payment coming out, they would have absolutely no money.

 _Oh my god..._ Beca internally groaned. _How are we gonna make it?_

As she swiped her card, Beca tried not to feel guilty about losing her job, but she couldn't help it. She felt she had to take the blame for their situation.

When Beca got home, arms laden with bags, she was greeted with a kiss from her wife.

"Hey," Aubrey took some of the groceries from Beca's arms and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Where's Payten?" Beca asked.

"Asleep in the nursery. So, how long will all this last us?" Aubrey asked.

"By my calculations, it should last till Wednesday." Beca responded, while putting things in the fridge.

"Okay...now the bad news. How much money do we have left?" Aubrey hesitantly questioned.

"Barely enough for the house payment," Beca sighed, dropping her head into her palms with her elbows resting on the island counter.

Aubrey came to rest a hand on her back and leaned her forehead on Beca's shoulder. "What are we gonna do, babe?" Beca wondered.

"We'll just have to wing it," Aubrey supplied, not really knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered.

"For what?"

"All of this," Beca said. "You and Payten deserve so much better and I can't give that to you."

"Beca, there is nothing better for me than you. I want you. I didn't marry you because of your money or because of what you could give me. I love you because you're smart, beautiful, and sarcastic. I married you because you are everything that I love about you," Aubrey spoke, looking meaningfully into Beca's eyes. "I wouldn't care if we were living on Chloe's couch because we're so broke. I love you, Beca. And no amount of money or debt is ever going to change that."

"Promise?" Beca couldn't help but ask.

"With every ounce of my being," Aubrey promised quickly before leaning forward to capture Beca's lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
